


Where Her Expertise Lies.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: She never meant to take it this far.To fall so fast, so hard.She never expected to end up where she was now.She couldn't help but wonder: would she ever go back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at these two.
> 
> Sorry if I completely miss, heh.
> 
> .. Enjoy, I guess?

When Annie woke up in the morning, she had not expected to see an unfamiliar room in her line of vision.

She looked around, noting this wasn't anywhere near the Military Police barracks, nor in the city.

She felt deep, even breaths tickle the back of her neck, and the events of last night came flooding to the front of her mind.

 

Oh. OH, she thought.

Her blue eyes darted behind her, catching that painfully familiar mop of black hair.

Annie had slept with Mikasa last night, regretfully not the first time.

 

Like the other times, though, Annie would dress and sneak out.

 

She did so quietly, snapping on her bra and sliding on her panties.

As she tugged on her police outfit, Annie was careful to keep quiet.

Mikasa wasn't a particularly heavy sleeper, and often times the slightest noise would jolt her awake.

 

The blonde woman arose, feet now protected by a pair of worn-out boots.

She cast an uncertain glance at Mikasa's sleeping form, a part of her wishing their nights out could develop into something more.

It's wishful thinking, she scolded herself, something that will never happen.

 

At the start of it all, Annie had decided she wasn't right for Mikasa. She was far too mentally unstable to be anyone's girlfriend.

However, she could simply sleep with them.

In the past, sleeping with somebody was easy.

Not only was it a welcome distraction, but also fun.

When it came to the black-haired female on the bed, though.. Annie's feelings were mushed with her desires.

She let out a soft sigh, taking a step to go to the door.

 

Unfortunately, she hadn't checked where she'd stepped, so the floorboard let out a shrill creak.

Annie winced, cursing herself silently as the sheets shifted on the bed.

 

Mikasa was awake.

"Thank you for the enjoyable night, Annie," Mikasa murmured, voice laced with some tiredness.

And though it could've been wishful thinking making a second appearance that morning, Annie thought she caught disappointment in the other woman's words.

Wanting nothing more than to leave, Annie made her way to the door.

For some reason she couldn't place, her hand settled on the handle, but didn't click it open.

"Annie. You can leave; you always do," Mikasa spoke.

Those words sent a pang of guilt through the blonde woman.

She turned, facing the woman who was strong, so ambitious, so determined.

The same woman who looked defeated, deflated of every ounce of spirit she had.

 

The very image snapped Annie's resolve.

 

"Mikasa!" She shouted, embracing her.

"A-Annie..?" The woman replied, arms hesitantly hovering over the other's back.

Annie buried her face in Mikasa's shoulder,"It's different."

"What?"

"It's different," she repeated,"with you. I..I don't just want you physically, Mika."

"Annie, what are you trying to say?"

 

Months.

It had been going on for months. Mikasa would invite her over, they would have a wild night, and Annie would leave come morning.

 

In those months, though, it wasn't just lust and desire that Annie felt for Mikasa.

Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love.

 

"Mika, I.."

She swallowed the doubts. Their positions within the military branches. The taboo notion itself was enough to make Annie double over in laughter, had someone informed her months before this began that she would love another woman.

 

Letting it all go, Annie finished,"I love you."

 

-

 

Fin.


End file.
